The human skin is sensitive to a variety of conditions and changes that may require long-term monitoring and care. Skin conditions such as acne, wrinkles, UV damage, and moles are common in a large number of people. Most of these conditions benefit from the use of one or more skin care products, often designed to target a specific condition. There are a variety of skin care products available today which are sold or administered to customers or patients. The products rely mainly on qualitative and highly subjective analysis of facial features and skin defects or ailments associated with the customers or patients. The effects of the skin care products may also be tested at a qualitative level, without a quantitative and objective proof of effectiveness.
With the recent advancements in digital imaging and microprocessor technology, the medical and healthcare industry are starting to find digital image processing and analysis helpful in the detection or diagnosis of defects or diseases on the surface of or inside the human body or other living organisms. Although several research projects have been carried out in the skin care industry to explore computer analysis of skin images, the technology of using digital images of a person's skin to evaluate a variety of skin conditions associated with the person is still primitive and in need of substantial development.
Visits to dermatologist offices and medical spas offering skin care products and treatment tend to be limited to a visual analysis of the patients' skin conducted by a doctor or other specialist, with rare instances of use of digital image processing technology to aid in the course of treatment. There are also no products available today that let patients evaluate their skin conditions while on the road, for example, at a beach while being exposed to UV radiation.
There is therefore a need for a method and system capable of analyzing a variety of skin conditions with the use of digital images.
There is also a need for a method and system for analyzing a variety of skin conditions with the use of portable devices equipped to acquire digital images of a person's skin.